


My best friend.

by sora_baggins



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_baggins/pseuds/sora_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one time appreciation post for my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend.

Yes. I made a little appreciation post for my best friend.

It’s a one time only thing, so listen, you butt.

I think our friendship mainly consist of 3 things: Sarcasm, insults and inappropriate sexual humor. But sometimes, just sometimes there are those little moments when we actually praise each other. We cherish and remember those moments, for we know they are true. (Well, at least I hope they are, you never know (; )

When I first met you, I had no idea you’d end up meaning so much to me. And with so much I mean that you can call me any time you want, talk about anything you want, and I will be there for you. I hate seeing you sad and beat down. You are amazing, funny, and just a little bit crazy.  
I don't care what we do: Everything we do turns into something interesting. We make the most boring lessons fun by writing elvish letters and me being caught by Meneer:

"You are looking way too happy at your work. What are you doing?"  
Me: "I am looking at the difference…" *FAILS*

I also love that feeling when we just laugh at random crap (You: I have an idea! *grabbs my beanie and makes a puppet*) and we laugh so hard we can't breathe and it just feels like the world goes into slow motion. If anyone were to hear what we say to each other, we would be put into a mental hospital..

I hope you will stay in my life forever, because you are definitely one of the best things to ever happen to me. If I could give you one thing, it would be the ability to see you through my eyes, (Not in that dream that you were in my body and I was in yours, though..) so you could see how special you are to me. You little shit. Even when you get upset that I win all the Dutch card games or when you correct my spelling.

Ahem. Okay, nice time is over now..

I swear, if anyone offends you I WILL HAUNT THEM DOWN.   
That's a promise.

Yes. Thats all for now. You better be there in school tomorrow.

x


End file.
